My Perfect Life
by Silver1992
Summary: HieiKagome pairing This is about my 'perfect life'. The life that I was destined to have. For I am forbidden and being forbidden from where I come from is horrible. But what do they know? Nothing that's what. If you don't want to know about my 'perfect li
1. The Past

Why me? Why do I always have to be hurt? Why can't it be someone else? I guess I'll never know even if I wanted. I guess I was never meant for a happy ending. Not that I thought I was going to get one. After all why should the guardian of the Shikon No Tama, a forbidden child and a ruler get a happy ending? It is forbidden to have the Shikon no Tama if I'm a demon, I am born of fire and ice, which is also forbidden, and it's forbidden for a forbidden child to rule anything but I do. I do all three things. I guard a jewel meant for a human miko, I am living when I am to be dead and I'm a ruler when I'm suppose to have a bad life and be dead.

But part of it is true I do have a bad life. I'm treated well but have a bad life. I know that the only reason I'm treated good is because I'm a ruler but still it is good to be treated like I'm royalty and not just some forbidden child who rules. Most of them treat me as if I'm the only one who can protect and help them but others think the only reason I'm here is to make their lives a living hell, which is true for those people who think it.

Still I try to ignore them and try to hold myself back when they say something to me but I'm a demon and as all demons I loss control of my demon side at times. Some people think it is horrible that I kill them when they say things but others think that they deserve what they get and the people who think that are right. I'm a living, breathing thing. I deserve some respect even if I am forbidden. I did not choose to be forbidden it is my heritage. I cannot pick what I am but I can pick who I am and I choose to not judge people who are different than others.

I choose to be kind to them even if they are not kind on the outside but I do not show them respect or mercy if they don't deserve it. If they enjoy causing others pain then why should that stop me from taking their life? They deserve what they get if they are like that or if I sense that they are pure evil and have only darkness and hatred in their soul and heart. I can understand if they were made that way by their past and by the way they are treated but I cannot understand if they are like that and had the best life and was treated very good.

People who have had the best life a person could get should be happy because most people like myself can never have that kind of life. Why should they be like that in the first place? There is no reason to be evil and have hatred in your heart if you were treated well. I have a reason to kill for no reason to kill everybody on this earth for my life but I don't. I choose to look towards the future and not dwell on the past. If you dwell on the past too long than you are bound to have a dark soul and heart especially if you have a bad past. If you had a good past than you meant think of things that you could have done instead of what you did do. That will give you a dark soul and heart as well.

I am pure even if I am a demon. I may be a demon but that does not mean that I kill senselessly like other demons. I do kill don't get me wrong on that but I don't kill people who don't deserve it. I might deserve to die for all the lives I've taken but we've all taken lives before. If you realize it or not. We are not suppose to kill anything but you see people kill bugs, animals and life itself. That is just like killing a person. You take a life weather you realize it or not.

God told us not to take life in generally. He did not say anything specific so that really means that you shouldn't kill anything but people do. They kill weather it's for fun or for defense but people also steal things and envy others for what they have when they should be grateful for what they have so I guess people have forgotten about those rules. They steal, envy and kill when they are suppose to enjoy life and not do any of those things. I guess that is what people enjoy though so who am I to argue with that? I'm nobody who should say any of those things for if it wasn't for stealing and killing I might not have been here saying everything I'm saying now.

I am not proud of what I have done but I have lived to see another day because of it. People are made not born. You choose what you're going to do with you're life. You are not born with it. People should think about it. They choose to kill and steal. I choose that because I had no choose to but that still doesn't give me an excuse for doing it. I regret almost everything I've done but I still think I made the right choices.

I might live with regret the rest of my live which for all I know could end tomorrow but it is better to live and regret than to live and regret nothing. Nobody is perfect we all make mistakes but we hopefully learn from them. I lost my family because I was not there to protect them but fate picks what happens not me. They choose to give me the burden of the Shikon No Tama, to be a forbidden child and to have almost everybody that I love and care for die. I can't change fate but I can try.

'Flashback'

I had come home from a long week of shard hunting in the feudal era and was looking forward to having a nice hot bath but as soon as I hit my side of the well I smell the one thing I never wished to smell. My family's blood. I rush out of the well house only to see my whole family through a glass window being slaughtered by my archenemy Naraku.

He must have some how gotten through the well. I watch helplessly since there was a barrier that only a human miko or a very powerful demon could break surrounding it as my family was taken from me. I don't know what happen next but alls I do know is that something inside me just snapped and I was glowing. I look at myself after the glowing died down and saw that I had become a demon.

I was about 5.9 feet now and looked 20 years old even though I'm only 18. My hair was up to my waist and was black with red and blue streaks. I had red eyes with blue specks and I had three tattoos on my forehead. There was one on the right, left, and middle side of it. The one on the right side was a red flame, the one on the left side was a blue icicle and the one on in the middle were both of them fused together but they looked like they were trying to cancel the other one out. It looked as if it was saying that if I master the two elements that that wouldn't happen to me.

I had black sweat pants that had red flames down the right side and blue icicles down the left side of it on. I had a plain white tank top on under a black t-shirt. The t-shirt had flames in the front and icicles in the back. They both spelled out 'Forbidden Ruler'. I had a black wristband with flames on it on my right wrist and I had a white wristband with blue icicles on it on my left wrist. I also had a few more tattoos and I had jewelry on.

I had a silver necklace with a blue flame and a red icicle on it. I had a set of matching earrings for each symbol on the necklace. I had the same things on a silver ankle bracelet that was around my left ankle. I had a chain on my right ankle. The chain was there as if it was meant to hold me or restrain me from doing something. I had a silver ring with a gem that changed colors due to my mood, demon form or from what a demon close by controls.

I had a tattoo on my right arm. It was a black dragon with red spikes and eyes that changed colors to match my form and emotions. It had red wings that had a red flame with a black outline on the right wing and a blue icicle with a silver outline on the left wing. It had a red with a blue streak horn on its nose. It had two chains going across it's chest that made a x. It was from its shoulder to its stomach. It had a red flame and a blue icicle on each chain.

The chain looked like it was restricting the dragon from coming alive. It's tail was about three feet and had a what looked like a dagger like point on the end of its tail. It had its mouth open and it was showing its fangs. They were stained with red blood. The blood was dripping from its mouth to its chin down to the bottom of it where there was a puddle of blood. The fire symbol (Red Flame) was on the right side and the ice symbol (Blue Icicle) was on the left side of the dragon.

I had a gold crown with rubies and sapphires on it on my left arm. I also had two swords on my left arm below the crown. The first sword was silver with a black hilt that had a snake wrapped around it. The sword had the ice symbol on the hilt. It had a snake and dragon wrapped around and engraved on the silver part of the sword. The dragon was black with red eyes and red spikes. The snake engraved on the sword was red with blue eyes and it had blood dripping from its exposed fangs.

The snake on the outside on the sword was black with red eyes and had blue icicles all over its body. It had its mouth open and its fangs were dripping both acid and blood that looked like it melted anything that it touched because there was a scar of a hole in my arm that looked like acid spilled on it. There was also a little red dot there.

The second sword was black with a red hilt. It had a chain wrapped around it and a dragon. The sword had the flame symbol with a blue outline on it on the hilt. 'Forbidden Queen' was engraved on the black part of the sword in silver. It had all flames going around it. The chain was silver and looked very heavy. It looked like it was making sure that the owner of the sword took it and nobody else. The dragon was silver with red flame spikes and gold eyes. It had two silver wings that had all flames on them and a tail that was as sharp as a dagger. It was baring its bloody fangs at something or someone.

How I became a demon, you ask? I don't have a clue but I was a little grateful for it. I was able to kill Naraku but later found out that he had waited 500 years to kill my family. I'm lucky that he didn't kill them before I was born not that that would have mattered. I found out later that I was adopted but they took care of me so that would have been a problem. I killed him in the future but I had to kill him in the past to stop this from ever happening.

I than went back to the feudal era and trained my powers. It took me about three months to master them and to master the dragon of the darkness flames which I had gotten some how. After the three months I went back to my friends. They had been worried sick and asked me what happened so I told them everything. They were looking at me with both pity and sympathy. The two things that I didn't want from anyone. I grew a little colder and a lot less open. I kept a mask on to hide my emotions.

A few days later I went into the forest to clear my mind and I sense that somebody is following me so I turn around and look at the person. It was a male fire demon. He was about 6 foot and he had jet-black hair with red streaks in it. He had plain black pants and a black shirt on. He had ruby red eyes like mine. He was looking at me like he knew me.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" I asked emotionless. He just started to grin at me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said. I just started at him. "I beg to differ." I said to him. "Ok if you want to know who I am. I'm a fire demon by the name of Blaze." He said.

'What kind of name is that? Not that it's bad but still. It sounds like what a person would name their animal. I like it though but it still sounds like an animal name. Good name for a fire demon.' I thought. "Ok but why are you following me?" "Because you're my daughter." He said to me and I was shocked but didn't show it. This is the feudal era so I could meet one of my ancestors or something here. "Ok. Prove it." I said. The only way he could be my true father is if he had a dragon on his right arm with a flame next to it. He lifted his sleeve up and there was the dragon and flame.

"So you really are my father. Ok but what do you want?" I asked. I haven't seen him in years and now he decides to come back. "I want to teach you how to defend yourself without your powers. If that's ok with you." He said to me. "Ok. I guess I could use training in my combat skills." I said. "I'm also going to teach you how to read peoples minds and talk telepathically to others. It's one of our family's traits. We're all born with it but not trained in it. Since I'm not an ice apparition I can't teach you there powers which are healing and barriers. You have to learn those by somebody else." He said.

I smirked. I knew how to make barriers and heal people already. It's a trait of being a miko too. "I know how to do it already. After all I'm a miko dad." I said. "Forgot about that. Well than I only need to train you in combat and telepathically. You also need to learn of your heritage." He said and I was like 'What heritage.' "What are you talking about?" I said. "You're the princess of the North. I'm the King and your mother was the queen but she pasted away as you know. You also know that you are forbidden right?" He asked with a little sadness in his voice and I nodded.

"I'm sorry that we had to bestow upon you that but I guess we really weren't thinking." He said quietly. "I could care less about being forbidden. I don't care what people think of me. If they say anything they will die." I said with hatred in my voice. I hate people who judge someone by their back round. If they don't know someone than they shouldn't assume shit. It pisses me off. They think I'm bad just because of what I am. Not that I care but still. They are the ones who don't deserve to live not me.

"Ok but I think that you shouldn't kill your own people." "I don't care if they are my people. If they insult me they die. Its as simple as that." I said. "Ok. We'll start you're training now. I'll teach you how to use any weapon and show you all kinds of hand-to-hand combat moves and styles. It'll take about six months to teach, ok?" He asked and I nodded.

We started the training and I finished in half the time. I mastered all kinds of weapons and martial arts moves. I could also read peoples minds and even control them if I wanted to. I didn't tell my friends where I was going but I did tell them that I would be gone for six months. So of course Inuyasha had a fit but I convinced him to let me go in the end. I had three months left starting now.

'End Flashback'

I walked to the well house and went through. The second time since my family was killed. I went there after I trained my powers and had another house built there since Naraku burnt the other one down. It was more like a mansion now but it was good enough. I think I forgot to mention that I was filthy rich. I got about a million dollars every week for reasons I still don't know actually.

I had to buy my own bank to keep it all in. I'm so glad that I have no school. I could sit back and relax but that's not fun. I think I also forgot to mention my name. Well anyway my name is Kagome Higurashi and you have just entered my perfect life. Just kidding it's far from perfect.

Top of Form


	2. The Yu Yu Gang and Our Relationship

I went into my house through the back door and was greeted by my two dogs, dragon, wolf, and kitsune. My two dogs guard my house and the other three help me in battle but I decided to keep them home this time. The first dog was a tan English Mastiff named Cougar and the other one was a black Lab named Panther. They are both about a year old. My dragon's name is Inferno, my wolf's name is Nightmare and my kitsune's name is Shani. They are all males.

Inferno is black with ruby red eyes and he has flames on the side of his body. He has black spikes with red tips going all the way from the top of his head to the end of his tail and he has two black wings with icicle designs all over them. His claws and fangs are white and very sharp. His tail is so sharp that even you touch it the lightest you can you still get a nice deep cut. I found out the hard way not to touch it.

Nightmare was black with blue streaks and had black eyes with blue specks. He had the symbol of water on his right side and the symbol of lightning on his left side. He had four tails. One was black with a blue tip, one was blue with a black tip, one was black with blue streaks and one was blue with black streaks. His ears were black with a blue tip. His claws were black and his fangs were white. They were both very sharp.

Shani was black with silver streaks and he had black eyes with silver specks. He had the symbol of wind on his right side and the symbol of earth on his right side. He also had four tails. One was black with a silver tip, one was silver with a black tip, one was silver with black streaks and one was black with silver streaks. His claws were silver and his fangs were white. They were both so sharp that they could rip through anything.

"Hey guys. How have you been? Did you miss me?" I said to them and they barked/purred/roared. I laughed. I only show emotions to family and people who have earned it.

Your boyfriend came by lady Kagome Inferno said to me telepathically. "He did? What did he want?" I asked curiously. I told him that I would be gone for a few months.

He said something about the toddler wanting to see you as soon as you got back here Inferno said to me. "Ok. I guess I'll call Botan than." I said and called Botan and told her to make a portal to Spirit world. I never did say how I meant them.

'Flashback' 

I was coming home from the feudal era for a break. It had been two months since I started training with my father. Four boys met me outside the well house.

The first one was 6.1 and looked about 19 years old. He had his hair slicked back with gel and he had brown eyes. He had a green school uniform on.

The second one was 6.2 and also looked about 19 years old. He had orange hair and blue eyes. He had a blue school uniform on.

The third one was 6.3 and looked about 20 years old. He had long red hair and green eyes. He had a red school uniform on.

The fourth one was 6.0 and also looked 20 years old. He had black spiked up hair with a white star in front of it and he had beautiful ruby red eyes. He had black pants and he had a black cloak on with a blue tank top on under it. His cloak was open a bit so you could see it. He had a white headband covering his jagon eye and yes I know what that is.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked them coldly. "We're here to take you to our boss." The one in the green said. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword. I had mastered sword and some hand-to-hand styles already. I also mastered telepathically. I had a sword on my right side.

It was the sword that I had when Naraku killed my family. The sword that I first described to you. "So your boss told you to come and take me to him? Two questions. One: what if I don't want to come? And Two: What the hell are your names?" I asked. I was not about to be kidnapped.

"Miss Kagome we only wish for your answer and my name is Kurama, the one in the green is Yusuke, the one in the blue is Kuwabara, and the one in the black is Hiei." Kurama said. "Ok. I'll only come if I can leave when ever I want." I said. I was not about to go anywhere unless I could leave when I wish.

"Fine you can leave when you want." Yusuke said to me. Are you coming or not, onna someone said in my head. I looked at Hiei and saw that his forehead was glowing a bit. Yeah I'm coming but I have one more request. Stay the fuck out of my mine but what really bothers me is how the fuck you got in here in the first place I said to him.

I just wanted to talk to you onna so your mind let me do so he said. Ok and one more thing I have a name so use it Hiei. My name is Ka-go-me. Got it I said to him and he nodded his head lightly. "Are you coming or not?" Yusuke asked getting annoyed.

"Yeah I'm comin'." I said to him and he called somebody on his communicator. The next thing I know there is a portal in front of me and everybody except Hiei and me walk through it. "So why don't you talk verbally to people?" I asked him.

"Because I don't like to." He said. "Ok. What kind of demon are you?" I asked and alls he did was go through the portal and I was about to leave until his hand went on the collar of my shirt and pulled me through.

"Why did you try to leave?" Kurama asked. "Well if you're stupid enough to leave me by myself without any of you there to make sure I go through than why should I stick around?" I asked. It was a good answer after all they were stupid to do that. "Good point." Kurama said. "So who am I here to see?" I asked.

"You are here to see me. You are Kagome Higurashi Guardian Of the Shikon No Tama and the Ruler of the North, correct?" A baby asked. Wait stop rewind play. A baby talked. A baby just said that. What the Fuck? I though babies couldn't even walk let alone talk. I than saw Hiei smirk. He must have read my mind.

Oh well. If hes reading my mind now I guess he'll know that I think he's very cute. I saw his cheeks tint a little red and I grinned but I quickly covered it with my emotionless mask. It's not that I don't trust them well actually I don't trust them after all I've only known them for about four hours now.

It's just that unless they prove themselves I don't find them worthy of seeing my emotions except maybe Mr. Cutie. Hiei's cheeks became a little redder but you really couldn't see it unless you are a demon. "Yeah that's me. Now tell me are you talking or is there a ventriloquist here somewhere because last time I checked babies couldn't talk." I said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara bursted out laughing, Kurama chuckled and Hiei just smirked. The baby had fell over. "No I can talk. I am Koenma Prince of Spirit World." Koenma said to me.

"Ok. What do you want with me?" I asked. "I want you to become a spirit detective. It's someone who saves the human world from demon and goes on missions and things like that." He said. "Now why would I want to save humans from demons if I am a demon?" I asked him.

"Because if you do you will have help collected shards of the jewel." He said. "I'm listening." "My Spirit detectives will be your team and they will help you collect the Shikon." He said to me. "Fine but I'm not going shard hunting for another three months." I said to them.

"Ok than they will go with you than." Koenma said. "Wait what jewel?" Yusuke asked. "Ok let me tell you everything that has happened to me since I was 16. It all started when insert story ." I told them everything but left out a few details.

Not important ones though. Well actually I left the part out that I was training with my father. But it's not like they need to know that. "Ok. Well since we're exchanging stories I guess I should tell you mine. Well it all started when insert story ." He told us every mission he had gone on and gave us details about what happened.

"So if you don't mind me asking. Why aren't you going shard hunting for a three months?" Koenma asked me. I don't see how it's any of his business but I guess I have no choice but to answer him since he is my new boss. Weird.

I never thought I'd have a person who is younger than me for a boss. Let alone a baby. All eyes had turned to me. "Umm.. I have to train." I said to him and all of them looked at me with shock. Well everyone except Hiei but his eyes held a hint of shock.

"You're training still? Why though? You're as strong as us maybe even stronger." Yusuke said. It is true I am stronger than most of them but only in certain things for now. It's mainly Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei you have to watch out for. Kuwabara is just weak but he is helpful sometimes and I emphasize sometimes.

"Well I know how to control my demon and miko powers but I only mastered swords, daggers, bow and arrow and some hand-to-hand style not all of them. I have a month of training left than he'll let me go." I said to them.

"Who's training you?" Koenma asked. Oh, great there all going to think I'm crazy when I say my dad but oh, well I don't really care what they think.

Onna who is training you I heard Hiei ask me.

Why would he care? If you ask me though I heard jealousy in his voice. I don't know how he could be jealous if he doesn't know the person whose training me and if he doesn't even know me. He only knows my past and that's it really.

He is cute though. Bad mind. Stop thinking that. He's not your type. Well actually he is. Hot, nice body, built, a demon and well he may not show emotions but who cares. Really who does? I don't. I don't show emotions too so I think it's a perfect match. If only I can see what he's thinking. Probably denying that he likes me but oh well. Let's see if he denies it when he gets to know me.

My father is and for the last time I have a name. It's ka-go-me I said to him. Ok Kagome he said back to me and finally said my name.

"Oh, my father is training me in the past." I said. "Oh, So what kind of demon are you?" Koenma said to me. "A fire and ice apparition." I said to them. I saw Hiei stiffen when I said that. Why though?

Hiei you ok I asked him. How are you a fire and ice apparition he asked me. How am I a fire and ice apparition how else could I be one? My dad is a fire apparition and my mother is an ice maiden. Why I said to him and his eyes widened a bit.

I wanted to know because my parents were the same kind demon as yours were he said to me. It almost sounded soft. Almost is the key word. "Oh so you are forbidden than?" Koenma said to me.

What the hell? What kind of stupid question is that? Why the hell would he ask me that? It's not like I care but still. Doesn't he care how I feel about being hearing that? Apparently not.

"Yup that's me." I said to them. "Ok. I'll have somebody stay with you until you go so incase we get a mission you know what it is, ok?" Koenma said to me and I nodded. What harm can come from having one of them stay at my house? "Ok good. Hiei will come with you and stay with you until you go back to the past." Koenma said and I saw a grin on Hiei's face before he replaced it with an emotionless mask.

Happy that you're coming over Hiei I asked him. Very he said to me and I could feel my cheeks heating up if only a little. And why is that I asked him. I had an idea why he was very happy. Let's see what the reasons could be. We're both single, we're both demons, we both like each other and we're all alone in my house.

I can even guess what he wants to do. You should be able to get the picture and if you can't than I feel bad for you. Not that I would do that just yet with him. He a fire demon just like me so things are defiantly going to heat up. One way or another things are going to heat up.

You'll see he said. "Ok can we leave now?" I asked Koenma. I could only imagine why I wanted to get home. "Oh, yes you and Hiei can leave." Koenma said and he made Botan make a portal to the inside of my mansion. Wait who's Botan? Shit I forgot to ask. Oh, well I'll just ask Hiei. We stepped through the portal and we're in my living room.

"Umm… Hiei?" I said to him and he turned around to look at me, which was a bad idea. We cam face to face with our nose touching. "Who is Botan?" I asked despite the fact that our faces were so close. "Grim Reaper." He said. I could see his eyes and they had a hint of lust in them. Not sure which lust though. (Like blood lust or the other lust).

"Oh." Was my smart reply. One of the last things I thought he would do is lean down but the very last thing I thought he'd do is kiss me. I was shocked beyond belief. I mean we only knew each other for four hours.

I guess it was love at first sight. Not that I'm complaining. After a second I respond. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gave to him. As he deepened the kiss I hooked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We broke apart a few moments later for air. After all we had to breath. I was actually enjoying it so I didn't want to break apart but we could always do it again.

"You know you may not move your lips much but you are a great kisser." I said to him. He pulled me closer to him and whispered "Your not bad yourself" in my ear. That had started our relationship. We got to know more about each other during the week. We were close enough that you could call us boyfriend and girlfriend.

'_**Flashback Ended'**_

She made a portal and I stepped through it. Everyone was there. All eyes were on me. "Umm... Hi." I said. "Nice for you to join us Kagome." Koenma said. "Ok." I said. I'm a little confused as to why were here. I went to stand next to Hiei since he was leaning on the wall. Whats going on I asked him. I have no clue he said to me.

"So why are we here?" I asked him. "I was waiting for someone to ask that. Well anyway Naraku is going to change the future if you don't kill him in the past." Koenma said and I was shocked. "What do you mean he's going to change the future? I killed him when he was here. How is he going to change it?" I asked him.

"He will keep growing until he is stronger and if he does come to live until this time I'm afraid that he will kill you before you go to the past just to make sure he has the jewel." Koenma said.

"That won't happen." Hiei said to him. "We'll go back today. Meet me at the well house at six. It will give you an hour to get ready. Ok with everybody?" I asked them and they nodded. Botan made a portal to each one of our houses and we steeped through to our houses. Everyone except Hiei that is. He came with me.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" I asked him while packing things that we need into my backpack. "Nothing really. Just killed demons that escaped from Demon world." Hiei said. "The usually than." I said and he nodded.

"So did you master everything you were learning?" he asked me and I nodded. "Yeah it took less time thought." I said. "How long was it suppose to take?" he asked me. "Six months all together." I said. "You must be pretty good if you finished in half the time." He said.

"I guess." I said to him. "I wonder how Inuyasha is going to react when I say that we have our new team mates joining us." I said to him. "It doesn't matter what he says." He said. "Yeah not to mention what hes going to say when he finds out that you and I are together. He's goin to kill both you and me." I said.

"Who cares what he thinks? I don't. Do you?" he asked me. I know the true meaning behind those words. He's asking me if I'm ashamed of being with me. How he can ask that I don't know.

"Of course I don't care what he or anybody else thinks about us Hiei. If they don't like that were together than they could go to hell." I said and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good." He said and he leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head so it would deepen the kiss.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I gave him entrance to my mouth. I pulled back and he looked at me annoyed. "We have to get ready to go to the past Hiei." I said to him. "Fine but we are picking up were we left off later." He said. "Ok. Let's just get ready now." I said and went up stairs to get ready.


	3. Unexpected Visit

I packed a lot of clothes for the feudal era because it seems every time I go there I get blood on my clothes. Not my own of course but the stupid demons that try to kill me. Especially the ones in the south. They seem to always want to kill me. Real weird if you ask me but I'm not complaining. It keeps me in good shape and keeps me on top of practicing my skills.

I strapped my two swords on each of my hips and went to the bathroom to get the medical supplies. We always need it. Almost every time I come out from the well a demon is waiting to kill me. Not to mention Inuyasha is reckless in his battles that he gets millions of injuries so they're really just for him.

I grabbed everything else I needed from upstairs and went down stairs to see what Hiei was doing. I found him in the kitchen eating a whole box of chocolate ice cream from the freezer. Figures. "Taste good?" I asked him and he looked up at him and just nodded since he had ice cream in his mouth.

"Good, I guess. Anyway you better wipe the chocolate ice cream off your mouth because the gang will be here any minute. Its two minutes to six." I said to him and he just growled and continued eating his ice cream. Will he ever learn? "Hiei you either stop eating that ice cream or else?" I told him.

"Or else what?" He asked a smirk on his face. In an instant I was next to him with my mouth next to his ear. "One I wont buy anymore ice cream and two no kissing for a month." I said to him. His eyes widened and he dashed to the bathroom. '_Gets him every time.' ' Your evil you know that?'_ Hiei told me_. 'I'd never do that though. I love ice cream too much to not buy it.'_ I answered.

He walked down the stairs with a smirk on his face. "So you wouldn't miss the kissing?" Hiei asked. "No. I could go a month without kissing. I'm not too sure you could though." I replied. "Really? I bet you I could." Hiei said to her. "Ok it's a bet. The winner gets to pick what they want at the end of the month." I said to him. _'Boy is this going to be a east win.'_ I thought to myself.

Just than someone rang the doorbell. I walked out of the kitchen and to the door. I opened it to see Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama standing there. "Hey guys." I said to them and stepped aside to let them in. They all had a backpack slung on their shoulders. "Hi Kagome." They all replied. "So you guys all ready for the trip?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Good. Since everyone's ready lets go." I said and headed toward the well house. When I got to the well house the guys were still at the back door. '_Lets go see what 'happy' is doing. He'll probably yell at for a reason unknown to me but whatever. I'm too used to it by now. Stupid Inuyasha. He gives me a head every time I come back. Now when I tell him Hiei and I are dating he'll really flip even though he has absolutely no idea who Hiei is.' _I was getting a headache just thinking about it.

I rubbed my temple with my hand to make my head stop hurting. It worked but not for long. A minute later I got my headache back but the weird thing is that it was twice as painful as last time and my whole body seemed to freeze. The pain in my head got even worse. Both my hands were on my head trying to stop the pain but it wasn't working one damn bit. I heard the guys say something to me but I was far from listening. They were yelling something to me and pointing to something in front of me so I looked to see what they were pointing at.

"Oh, shit." I whispered before I was thrown back into the glass back sliding doors. I smashed right threw them and into a wall. My head was throbbing like mad right now. I looked up to see the guys running to me. Hiei appeared next to me. "You ok?" he asked. _'What kind of question is that? I just got thrown twenty feet. Damn you'd think he'd ask something that'd actually make sense. I know he's trying to make sure I'm ok but come on.' _

"Just fine." I said as I tried to get up only to fall back as a terrible pain ripped threw my lower stomach. "Shit that hurt." I said as I lifted up my shirt to look what was causing the pain. Not only did I get thrown twenty feet but also I got a hug cut across my lower stomach. "Who the hell hit me?" I asked intending on killing it very slowly and painfully. "The thing outside. Fortunately for us its too big to get into the house." Yusuke said to me. A loud crash behind us gained our attention.

"Than again I guess it could make its own door." Yusuke said sheepishly. "So I've noticed." I said angrily. The thing just fucked up my house. It's defiantly going to die now. I once again tried to get up but I failed miserably again. The person or thing well whatever it was was standing with Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara in front of it so I could only see their backs.

The things voice was creepy and deep. " So you are the daughter of Blaze? Don't seem as strong as the legends say you are or as cold since you let someone touch you. Your different here than you are in the past." The thing said to us and I was like What? _What the hell is this damn thing talking about?_ "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked it wanting some answers. I mean he knows my father and he seems to know me as well. Just who the hell is this guy?

"Ahh, that's right you aren't who you are here as you are in the past well as you are going to be in the future but you'll be in the past." The thing said to us. I got none of that. As I was where? Past, Future? What the hell is this suppose to mean? "Umm... Okay I got it. Well not really. I have absolutely no idea what your talking about so would you care to fill me in and will you include why the hell you attacked me?" I said to him angrily.

He just laughed an eerie laugh and said, " You my dear are a ruthless killer in the future. You kill humans and demons alike just for pleasure. You show no emotions what so ever. Ever since the day you had defeated Naraku in the past. The jewel granted the wish you had wanted even though it was selfish. You tainted the jewel and in the future you are more powerful than the gods themselves.

Since you lost almost everyone you ever cared for in the battle you became distant and vowed to destroy all who had happy and enjoyable lives. You have the most powerful army known to all worlds. You're unstoppable in the future well the past. You show no mercy to anyone who gets in your way. You killed my mate when she dared to rebel against you. You killed both her and my unborn child you shall die for that." The thing said as it charged at me.

It rammed past everyone else and picked me up by the throat. My hair was covering my face and my head was facing down. I was thinking about what this thing had said to me. I'm a murder in my future and kill for pleasure. That doesn't sound like me now but he also said it happened because everyone I cared for died.

I don't like what this guy said. Stupid idiot is putting nonsense in my head I'd never end up like that. He's only trying to distract me. Now lets get him off my neck so I could fucking breath before I die from lack of oxygen. I kicked him hard in the gut and he skidded back holding where I had hit him.

"Bitch." He said to me and I could feel and see the red appearing in my eyes. He went to punch me in the face but I caught his hand and twisted it until I heard both a snap and a agonizing scream. I let go of his broke wrist and did a round kick into his face. He flew a few feet before skidding to a stop on the floor. I slowly and hesitantly walked over to where he laid on the floor.

The minute my foot hit the ground next to his face he took it with his non-broken hand and twisted it. I winced as I felt my bone fracture not break. I kicked him in the face with my other foot and he immediately let go to nurse the wound I had just inflicted on his face. I had hit both his nose and eyes.

His nose was defiantly broke and his eyes had blood dripping out from it instead of tears. "At least I'll be with my family again." He had whispered before I stabbed him with my sword instantly killing him. "Kagome what was that about?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know." Was my only reply.


	4. Surprise

"Kagome who was that and what did he want?" Koenma said popping up in front of us looking like a hologram. "I don't have a damn clue. And I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with this either." I replied as I felt once again another headache coming on. Damn. "Oh is it that time of the month?" I heard Kuwabara ask me and I replied by smacking him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Idiot never learns shit." I mumbled to myself. "Well Kagome we're going to check our files and see who that was. We'll tell you if we have any success." Koenma said to me and I just nodded. "Whatever." I said as I picked up my backpack and walked in the well house.

"Kagome what the hell are we suppose to do with him?" Yusuke asked me. "I don't know. He's your friend you figure it out. Leave him here take him with us I don't care just as long as he stays away from me." I replied to him.

'_You ok?'_ I heard Hiei ask me. _'Hiei not now. I got a huge ass headache. I don't feel like talking right now._' I said to him. I saw him slightly nod to me. "Alright you guys go first." I said to them.

Just incase they cant get threw I'll still be here. Yusuke dropped Kuwabara in and when he saw that blue light that always came out from the well he jumped in with Kurama right after.

"Ready?" I asked Hiei and he just nodded to me. Probably annoyed because I wouldn't talk to him but what ever. We both jumped in at the same time. He grabbed me by the waist and jumped out.

We were greeted by the site of the spirit detectives ready to fight my friends from the past. Damn can't one thing go right today? Idiots all of them. "Enough of this. Everyone cut it out. Now!" I yelled to them all and they all turned their heads toward me.

"Where the hell have you been damn it? And now you bring some more weak humans that I have to protect?" Inuyasha yelled as he walked towards me. I'm just guessing he wants to drag me back to Kaedas hut. He was two feet away from me when I heard someone growl at him.

Hiei was next to me his eyes dead set on Inuyasha. "What the hell are you growling at pipsqueak?" Inuyasha want the hell? Did you have to say that to him? Now he'll defiantly be in a bad mood and really hate you too. Damn are guys stupid.

"What did you say half breed?" Hiei replied anger in his voice. "You heard me." Inuyasha said as he put his hand around tetseiga (sp?). "Both of you shut your fucking mouths. It's enough already." I yelled in frustration.

My headache once again grew. My hand once again went up to rub my temple to try to sooth it. It wasn't working. I than sensed something was coming. I wasn't sure of what or who but I knew it was powerful.

I turned to the north where the energy was coming from. I saw it in front of me a second later. It was my father. "Hey dad." I said to him, my hand still on my temple. "Hello my daughter. Headache?" he asked and I slowly nodded.

"Bad signs usually." He said to me and I nodded. "Yeah so I've notice." I said and he looked at me confused. Actually everyone was kinda looking at me confused. Maybe because I never introduced them to my father.

"A demon on the other side of the well came and tried to kill me. It said I killed his family in the future well past or something like that. He said I was a cold blooded murder and I killed for pleasure." I said to him and his eyes widened.

"That's strange but I know why he said what he said. I know only a little about it. It's only a prophecy though." My father said to me. It was barley a whisper. "What?" I asked him.

"Maybe we should go back to the castle. It's a long story I suppose." He said to us. "And we're going to get there how?" I heard Yusuke ask. "Well the fast ones can run and the others can ride on one of our animals." He replied.

"Animals? Like the ones at the zoo?" Yusuke asked and I couldn't believe how stupid he was. I expected a question like that from Kuwabara.

"No demon animals. More specifically mine. Shani my kitsune, Nightmare my wolf, and Inferno my dragon. They fuse and unfuse with me. They're with me right now. I'll show you." I said as my companions unfused with me. Inferno was on my right shoulder while the other two were on the floor beside me.

"Those pipsqueaks are gonna hold us? I doubt it." Yusuke said and they all growled at the comment. Nightmare and Shani grew to be two times the size of kilala. My dragon grew to be four times the size of them. He was about 20 feet tall on his hind legs and ten feet on all fours.

"Wow." Yusuke said. "Exactly. You can ride Nightmare or Shani." I said to them. "Why not Inferno?" Yusuke asked. "Because he only likes me. He only lets me ride him. He'll burn you to a crisp if you even try to get up on his back." I told him and just to prove my point Inferno blew fire out of his mouth and into the air.

"Okay." Yusuke said and inched away from Inferno. He should too. My dragon would do that to him, friend or not. He only likes Hiei and my father. " Can we get going now?" Inuyasha said as he started to become impatient. He's always impatient. Idiot.

"Yeah we can go. Yusuke you take Kuwabara on Nightmare and Kurama you can take Shani. Hiei and I will take Inferno." I said to them. " I thought you said he won't let anybody else ride him?" " He won't Yusuke. Only Hiei and I for some reason he likes Hiei." I replied.

"What the hell is the pipsqueak to you, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled to me. Wow he finally figured out something was going ton between us. Yay Inuyasha! "What is he your brother?" Never mind the last statement. Idiot. My brother. Damn is he stupid. Even Kuwabara isn't that stupid.

"No he's not her brother but I am to curious who this man is kagome. Are you going to tell us?" My father asked me. "Maybe." I replied. "Kagome." My father said in a warning tone. "And I thought you were smart enough to figure it out on your own. Apparently not. How sad for you dad." I said to him and he growled a warning to me.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. No need to growl. Seesh. You can't take a joke. Hiei is my boyfriend, if you must know. Happy?" I asked and his eyes widened a bit for reasons that I don't know but his eyes seemed to hold sadness. Still confusing as to why though.

"Your boyfriend? That's going to be a problem. A rather big problem actually." My father said to me sadness in his voice. I'm confused why is it a problem? What the hell is my dad talking about?

"Why is it a problem?" I asked my eyes narrowing afraid of what he might say next. He might say he doesn't approve or maybe he doesn't like Hiei or something like that. I just hope he doesn't say the one thing that I don't want him to say. He can say anything but that but if he says that I will freak out.

Nobody should have to go through that at all. "Well umm I really don't know how to tell you this my dear daughter." "Tell me what?" "Well I deeply regret what I did now that you actually found love I guess but umm… me and your mother before she died and before we gave you away to protect you we kind of set you up into a arrange marriage. Sorry my daughter." My dad said to me.


	5. Who the hell is he?

I was about ready to faint. My eyes were as wide as my mouth and were popping out of my head. And my mouth was so wide open that a bird could have flew in it. He didn't just say that. No he didn't. No I must be hallucinating. Well at least I hope I am. Or let this be a dream. Yes a dream that I would just love to walk up from. Any minute now I'll be waking up. Come on wake up Kagome. You know what I'm going to pinch myself so I could wake up. Owww. That hurt. Wait that hurt. Okay so maybe it's not a dream.

Damn it all to hell. My life is so fucked up. One minute I'm happy the next minute I'm pissed the fuck off. What the hell is so wrong with the life I have? Can't I have one day with no surprise. Oh my god I hate my life. I hate it, hate it, hate it. Damn my life sucks. Not one minute goes by that I don't hate it.

'_Can you shut up please your given me a headache.'_ Someone said to me. It sounded like a male voice. _'Who the fuck are you and how the fuck did you get in my mind?'_ I yelled to this unknown person. _'Oh your father didn't tell you yet did he?' 'Tell me what and how do you know him?'_ I was confused now.

'_I'm a 'friend' per say. Your father will tell you all about me. For now goodbye and try to keep the voice level down please.'_ The male voice asked me. _'How did you get in my head?'_ I asked the male voice once again. _'Oh, we're connected to each other. I can feel what you feel, you can feel what I feel etc. Now your father will explain the rest. Bye baby.'_ He said and was gone.

Baby? Did he just call me baby? Who the hell was that guy? I don't even know him and he calls me baby. Oh I'm definitely going insane. Someone please help me. I swear if I am told one more thing and I have no idea what's going on I'm gonna freak out. I had enough of this. And if I get another goddamn headache I'm gonna kill. Okay let me calmly ask my dad what's going on.

"Dad what the hell is going on? I just had someone talk to me in my head and I had no fucking idea who he was. I think I'm going insane because he called me baby and I never met him before." I yelled to him. Well I guess that wasn't exactly 'calm' per say but whatever. My father gulped and he had a good reason to. I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't answer me. I sick of not knowing anything.

'_Why? Your real good at it.'_ The male voice said coming back. _'You again? Who the hell are you? And what did you just say?' _I asked half yelling in my head. _'I said you're really good at not knowing stuff.' 'WHAT? You don't even know me and your saying that? I'm gonna kill you as soon as I figure out who the fuck you are.' _I yelled to him. _'Oh that just makes me want to know you now.'_ He said in a sarcastic voice to me.

'_Who the fuck are you? And why did you call me baby?'_ I asked him_. 'Oh dear you'll know soon enough. I know it's killing you but don't worry we'll be together soon enough my love. For know good bye baby.'_ He said and once again the voice was gone. Again he called me baby again and he said my love and dear. Who the hell is this guy? "Kagome? Are you ok?" I heard someone ask me as I saw a hand wave in front of my face.

It was my father. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. The asshole came back though. Called me my dear and my love. He's kinda freakin me out now." I said to my father and he started to chuckle. Now I'm even more confused. _' I like that idea.'_ He said as he came back. _'Not you again. And what the hell are you talking about?' 'The thing you just said. He's kinda freakin me out now. Just take away the out.' 'YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING PERVERT!' _I yelled to him in my head.

'_You won't say that when you figure out who I am.'_ He said back to me. _'Yeah right.'_ I said to him. _'I'm serious love. I'm allowed to do that to you.' 'Your not allowed to do shit to me boy.'_ I heard a growl in my head. _'Boy? I am no boy. I'm a full-grown man. You'll be seeing me soon enough and than we'll see what you think.'_ He said and once again he was gone.

"He is really starting to piss me off now." I said to my father. "He said something perverted didn't he?" he asked and I nodded. "How'd you know?" "I know him all too well my daughter. Now you'll be meeting him soon enough. Believe me you'll like him. He's just your type." "And how would you know?" I asked him getting even more confused than I originally.

And I thought it was impossible. "I know my own daughter even if I haven't been with you. I've been watching you grow up from my world. My own secret little way." He said. "Umm… oooooooooookkkkkkkkkk. Can we leave now? Before anything bad happens or that voice comes back again because he's really annoying. Oh and one more thing WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT ME IN AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?" I yelled remembering what he had said.

"Well as I told you me and your mother were kinda stupid at the time. Hello. Anyway he's a lord or something like that. He rules the South. (Koga rules the east right or maybe it was the south. idk. Can someone please tell me? Thanks). You'll like him so why don't we leave so we could go meet the guy your going to marry?" he said to me as if we were friends.

I am no friend of his. He betrayed me by even thinking I would like being married to someone who I don't know. How can I be expected to like this guy when I HAVE to marry him and not even choose. Most of these things don't even work out anyway. How is it suppose to work out between us when I already love someone else? I don't get it.

Why do parents do this to their children? Why? The one thing I never wanted to happen to me. And of course it happens. It was the only real freedom I had left. I can't choose what I am to be because I am the only child and must be the future ruler unless I wish to give my family throne away. I can't do that though. It's been in my family since forever from what my father said to me.

I have to search for the shards until I find them all and kill Naraku here. I must stay in my own territory when I come here unless I am with escort, which I don't listen to anyway but still. I have to have an escort? Why would I need an escort if I'm the Ruler and nobody can defeat me? It is the rule of the lands that the new ruler must defeat the old ruler in order to obtain the throne.

The rulers will usually always get challenges for the throne and if they are defeated they lose their throne and die. If they win they can choose to kill or spare the challenger but most are killed since that they lost. It is the worst thing that could happen. To lose if front of your whole clan. It takes your honor, dignity and pride away from you.

I've seen it before. The man challenged my father and lost within the first minute of the fight. It was sad that the man was so weak as to lose and the fact that he lost so quickly was also sad. It is a shame to lose like that. My father didn't even think twice about killing him. It was pitiful to see demons think they're strong and than lose in a minute. I'd kill myself if that ever happened to me.

Anyway there are a few rules in my clan. Most of which I pay absolutely no attention to. Half of them are so stupid. How the hell you could be expected to follow them is beyond me. It's absurd. I tell you my elders weren't the smartest or wisest in the clan. I bet everyone could have told them that the rules were so stupid. Even if you were two. Sad right?

All right anyway past my stupid elders. The rules are:

No talking to the people who are below you. (The Lords aren't included though and neither are your council members or generals.)

There are six different classes. Starting from top to bottom. The ruler and their family, the lords who look over different parts of the land for the ruler, the rich, the middle class who are not too rich but not poor, the poor and slaves. Unfortunately the people want slaves and had slaves far before I came so it is a must to society.

The only people who that can be lords or generals must be either apart of your family (adoption or blood) or very, very close friends that the other council members and generals agree on. You cannot choose on your own.

You may never visit any other territory but your own unless with general escort.

You may only marry royalty/generals/council members. No one else.

You must have at least three council members and you may have as many generals as you wish.

You must defeat the old ruler to become the new ruler. You can either kill them or spare them. Your choice. In the case that a ruler is to die the new ruler must kill two of the old rulers generals in a match. Also if the ruler is to die with no heirs there is to be a tournament to see who the new ruler is to be.

If the heirs are too young to rule (3 and under) than the council, generals or a person the old ruler had chosen and put in there will can take the throne but only until the heir has come to age than the person is dethroned. If they refuse to leave the throne they are killed.

Anyone who hurts and/or kills royalty is punished by death.

Anybody who hurts and/or kills generals and council members are put into prison for life.

Anybody who hurts and/or kills the rich are put into prison for 100 years. (Remember demons live long)

Anybody who hurts and/or kills any one in the middle class is put into prison for 25 years.

Anybody who hurts and/or kills any one in the poor class is given 5 years in prison.

Anybody who hurts and/or kills a slave is put into jail for one month.

The only slaves can be prisoners, travelers who are caught in the territory without reason or the poor (for the right mount of money.). Doesn't matter which back round if traveler. Any type of the above can be a slave. (Weather they are human or demon.)

Traitors are executed

Run Away Slaves are beaten.

Those are the rules. As I said half of them are stupid. Who the hell would put a four year old on the throne? Hello someone can challenge them and kill them? What the hell was in my elders' heads when they wrote this? Idiots all of them. I don't listen to eleven out of the sixteen and I'm the Heir. (The second to the fifth, the seventh, eighth and the twelfth to the fourteenth.)

Sad right? No not really. I'm my own person and I don't care what anyone says those are so going to be revised when I'm the ruler. Anyway lets see what my father is saying. "Kagome we are leaving now." He said to me and I nodded. "Alright. Good because I want answers and I'm sure everyone else does too." I said and everyone nodded. They all got on what they were suppose to or got ready to run.

Sorry guys but I'm gonna put my own character in the story. He's gonna be of the main ones too. So sorry if you don't like it because of that.


	6. Meeting

_**Guys this is definitely a Hiei and kagome pairing for those who are unsure. I wouldn't say it was if it wasn't. Everything is gonna work out between them. You'll see.**_

We went north and ran or rode for about two hours before reaching it. I could have made it within one if we didn't have all these people running. "Finally." I heard my dad say. "Finally what? We're not even close to being there." I told him and he stared at me. "We could transport now." He said and I nodded. I forgot about that. I always transported to the castle with my dad to rest or something.

"Well everyone grab my hand or stay here and walk the rest of the way." I said to them and they all quickly grabbed either my hand or someone who had their hand connected to me. "Shani, Nightmare, inferno back now." I said to them and they fused with me again. "Ready?" I asked and they all nodded. "Good." I replied and I transported into the castle.

About 1000 of our guards greeted us with swords all around us. When they saw my father and I they quickly put their swords away and bowed still keeping an eye on our guest though. "Finally they arrive." A man said to us and the guards stepped out of the way to let him get to us.

He was a good 6.1, had an excellent built body from what I saw and had gorgeous red eyes with blue and silver tints. He had black hair with nine spikes up in the front. They were all three different colors. Three of each color he had in his eye. He had a pair of black dungarees with a red dragon on the back pocket on and a silky shirt tucked into his pants that had the elements of fire and ice on it.

Both snowflakes and icicles represented ice and flames and volcanoes represented fire. He had a black wristband with flames on it around his left wrist and a gold Rolex on his right wrist. He also had a silver chain with two charms on it. The charms were flames and a snowflake.

He had a black pinky ring with a gem that changed to red with a blue flame in the middle of it, and blue with a red snowflake in the middle. He had a black chain belt around his dungarees and he wore a black hat that had flames and icicles going all the way around it. The hat was tilted on the side of his head.

All in all he looked hot in my opinion anyway. I was staring at him my eyes wide and he must have saw because he smiled and winked at me. My cheeks grew hotter and I knew I was blushing. I was waiting to hear a growl from Hiei but it never came so I looked at him and he looked away.

Damn. He's mad about this. _'Hiei?'_ I asked him but he ignored me. _'Hiei are you going to answer?' 'Hn'_ was the only reply I got and I froze. He had not once said that to me since we started to date. _'You think this is my fault, don't you?'_ She said to him. _'I know the rules of the lands Kagome. Forget rule one? No interacting with someone lower than you.'_ He replied.

'_I never listen to the rules.' 'Well I do.' 'Since when?_' I asked him._ 'Since of right now.' 'I guess that means we're over. Fine than.' _I said to him and he looked at me. Pain and regret showed in his beautiful eyes but it didn't matter he had made his choice. I guess the only thing left for me to do was meet my future husband.

I shivered afraid of what my father might have thought I liked in guys. If it's the guy in front of me he chose than damn would I be happy unless of course he's a jerk. "So ah dad where is this guy I'm suppose to meet?" I asked him and he smirked. "He's right in front of you." He said and I looked to him.

The guy smirked and walked towards me. He went down on one of his knees and grabbed my hand. I hope he doesn't propose. After all I just meet him. I was relieved when he just took my hand kissed it and said, "My dear it is a honor to finally meet you. Hopefully my appearance satisfies you." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah it does more than you could believe. Your name is?" I asked him. "Ah how stupid of me to forget. I am Giovanni Veranelli." He said to me. "I'm sure you know me, right?" "How could I forget? The one who loves to call me a pervert." He said as he stood up. "Okay first of what you said was really perverted. Second I had no idea who the hell you were anyway. So don't blame me." I said to him and he smirked. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him. Inuyasha looked pissed.

"I don't blame you my dear." He whispered in my ear and I shivered in pleasure as his breath hit my ear. I heard someone clear there throat and looked at who it was. It was my father. "Giovanni now's not the time to play." He said. "Whose playing blaze?" he asked. "Giovanni I'm sure they want to know why there here. And they may want a tour of the place as well." My father said to him and he smiled.

"Ok. You take them for a tour while I give her a tour." Giovanni said pointing to everyone else. "I'm sure she doesn't want go with someone she just meet. Mate or no mate." My father said. "Mate? Why do you call him my mate when we've done nothing?" I asked confused. "My dear it is who you are to be. It dies not mean who you are now. You are my mate. Nothing can change that." Giovanni said to me. "Well actually…." My father started but a fierce growl stopped him.

"Enough of this Blaze. I'm sure they want to know the reasons there here. Let's go to the castle." Giovanni growled to my father and he smirked. "I thought this was the castle." Kuwabara who had recently woke up said. I shook my head at his stupidity. "Someone knock him out please." I said not wanting to listen to him now. "You heard the lady." Giovanni said to the guards.

Kuwabara was instantly knocked out. "Thank god." I said. I didn't like Kuwabara he was too stupid and annoying to me but he's ok sometimes. "Happy?" "So far so good." I replied to Giovanni. "Good." He said to me. "Ok before you decide to knock anyone else out can we please get to the castle?" My father asked and we nodded. "Good now on ward." He said and we began our trip to the door of the castle or as I say palace. We did not even get to walk a foot when a horn was blown from a top the castle walls and one of the men fell down in the front of us dead.

How nice, a dead body. "What's going on?" My father asked the guards. "Sir it's him. His army is back again." The guard replied before he too was shot down, an arrow in his heart. "Fuck. This guy just doesn't give up does he? Asshole. He'll die. Get 10000 men out there." Giovanni said to the news and I looked at him. "I control the army." He said as he saw me look at him.

"Oh, wait what?" I asked. How could he control my fathers' army? "I'm a King they listen to me too. Especially since I'm the soon to be King of here as well." He replied and I nodded in understanding. "Blaze I think I'm going to go too." Giovanni stated. "Why?" "Because since my mate is here I think that I should at least show her I could fight. That I actually could protect her." "You don't need to show her." My father said to him. "Speak for your self." I said to him.

"You see? I'm going. Bye babe." He said and gave me a quick peck on the lips, which I wasn't expecting at all. "Okay." I said but he didn't hear me since he was already gone. "Lets go to the top of the castle in the closed area." My father said as we walked towards stair that lead to the top of the castle wall. I didn't pay attention though. I had different intentions.


	7. Ready

I followed my father up to the top of the castle but I than went to where the archers were. Nobody noticed except maybe Hiei since he growled at me but I didn't listen I walked away. I saw that all the archers my father had put here were pretty much dead. How sad. Not. They deserve it if they die this fast. Idiots. There suppose to be the best of the best and they died within one shot.

I saw the army. It was Naraku's army. I had come in contact with them once before but they didn't see me for I saw them in a dream. It was a real weird dream too. Something in it I just didn't understand.

Flashback to Dream 

I awake in a green field. Nothing was around. Not one thing unless you counted the grass and the black sky and the clouds but I don't think you do. Anyway I stood up and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" I asked into thin air. "Your dreaming." I heard a voice say to me. Usually I would have freaked out at the voice but I didn't. I did the opposite actually.

"What the hell do you think I'm stupid? Of course I know this is a dream. Why else would I hear voices and why else would there be nobody else around? Unless they all died and I somehow survived. Anyway I don't think that happened. Well key words I don't think.

For all I know I could be in heaven dreaming. Wait let me correct that I could be in hell dreaming. That's better. Now who the hell are you? And why would you tell me it's a dream when I know it's a dream? I'm not stupid. Unless of course you ask me about math. Barley passed algebra. Suck at it." I yelled to the person.

"You're a nice on aren't you?" it asked me. "Yeah I'm just great." I said sarcastically. "I liked it better when you were sleeping without dreaming." "So do I. I don't get insulted when I don't have a dream." I replied. "Oi vae why must I get stuck with the arrogant ones? Why?" I heard it ask. "Because you're an idiot who doesn't know how to speak with people." I answered.

"Oh, shut up and lets get this over with." It snapped. "Fine. Whatever." I said to the voice just wanting it to shut the hell up. "Good. Now watch the scene. Oh and this is not the only one he has." "What? How thing who has?" I asked. "Just look." It said and my surroundings disappeared. It was about midnight; the wind was strong blowing things all over the place and clouds gathered overhead. The air was filled with purple mist. Miasma.

Naraku must be close. And I was indeed correct. He was on a plain with thousands of demons with him. I was watching him from a mountain peak. Not a high one but one that was high enough so he couldn't see me. There were hundreds of different kinds of demons with him. I wasn't exactly looking at what kind but I did see that they were all ready to fight.

I saw a large army on the other side of the plain. There were only a few different types of demons but there was hundreds more than the other army. I saw a familiar figure in front of both armies. The one in front of Naraku's army was of course himself but the one in front of the other was not so clear. The only real thing clear was the eye. They were pure red with hatred, blood lust and anger. If you looked deep enough you could also see hints of pain and betrayal but you had to look very deep in them to find it.

It reminded me of someone I knew who had eyes like that. I couldn't put my finger on who though. My mind was not fully functioning it seemed. Not the best time it could do this. I was three feet from the edge of the mountain so I walked closer to see who it was. I was on the tip of the mountain when the darkness lifted and I saw who it was. It was… I slipped and fell off the cliff heading straight for the jagged rocks below me.

Flashback Ended 

The person I saw was one of the people I never wanted to see with that in there eyes and leading a army. One of the most power fullest armies by the look of it too. Anyway I walked to where the archers were and they bowed when they saw me only to be shot down. I chuckled when I saw it. Idiots. They could bow to me later but no they bow now and die. Sometimes I don't even think they're demons. Only humans are stupid enough to do that. In my opinion anyway.

The army was no more than half a mile away. I shook my head at how close my father had let them come. I would have never let them come this close. He may have survived this long but he is losing it faster than he gained it. If I were he I would go down there with my army and fight with them. It would at least show courage and the fact that you tried to help.

Than again I could do it for him. After all I am going to be the Queen soon enough. Might as well show them even if they care not for me that I could defend our land. I smirked and jumped down to the front of the inside gate. I ran as quickly as I could to a large silver building. No windows or openings were visible. My father and I were the only ones who knew how to open this.

I stomped my foot on a metal piece that had fallen off and a keyboard with a screen popped up. I punched in the password and it went back into the ground. After a moment of waiting the front of the building lifted up. I walked in and it quickly shut. The lights came on and I was in the place where we kept all our supplies.

Armor, swords, daggers, bows, arrows, whips and many more things were here. My father and I had a special place here. Designed just for us with all our belongings in it already. There were about twenty floors to this building. My father had the ninetieth floor while I had the twentieth. Lucky there was an elevator here or else I would have had to walk up twenty flights of stairs.

Only my father and I knew of the advance technology. For if anyone else new it would change the future so we kept it hidden. I brought most of the stuff from the future with me and snuck it here. Anyway I went up to the twentieth floor and used my key to open the gold door. I pushed it open and walked in. I saw the two things I loved the most here. My horse and my other dragon. The horse was demon of course but it was breed just for me. It is jus like me and will live as long as I as will my dragon.

My horse was about as tall as me or maybe a little taller. He was black with red flames on the right side of it and blue snowflakes and icicles on the left side. He had eyes that changed from red to blue to silver. It depends what element he's using. If none than they were silver. He had flames as a mane and an icicle as a horn on his nose. Its right hoofs had icicles as spikes while the left had spikes surrounded with flames. Its tail was a fluffy icicle tail surrounded by flames. His name was Pyro.

My dragon was over ten feet tall. He had the same kind of eyes as my horse except his eyes were black instead of silver. He was black and had engraved flames surrounding snowflakes going straight down both of his sides. He had icicles on his back with flames surrounding them while had a horn the same way on his nose. His claws were also the same. His wings had the same engravments as on his side but his wings were black. His name was Fierro.

They took half of the room up while the other half was the room with all my other stuff. "Hey guys. I missed you." I said as they darted towards me. They both licked my face, the horse first than my dragon who had made me fall over. I chuckled at them. "Ok boys. Let me go to my room." I told them and they moved aside so I could go. I went into my room and put on my armor.

It was all silver with flames and snowflakes and dragons engraved on it. The flames were red, the snowflakes were blue and the dragon, which looked like my own, was black. It was made from mever, which is the strongest, kind of metal in my world. I had all I needed here. A cuirass, greaves, boots, gauntlets, paldrons, and a helmet. The helmet was like a football one in a way. It was much thicker and harder than one but it had a black visor in the front of it so no one could see my face or hurt it.

I put every thing on and walked back out to my dragon and horse. "Fierro come on your coming with me. I'll fly over the gates with you and jus incase anything happens Pyro will be running below us on the ground. Got it?" I asked them and they seemed to understand. "Good. Let's go than." I said and a silver mount appeared on the back of Fierro. I got on it and took the reins. The roof to the barn opened and he lifted off while Pyro jumped out and landed next to me on Fierro's back.

My dad is gonna kill me for this but whatever. Fierro reached the gates and passed them. Every guard was yelling at me but I dint care. Pyro jumped off landed on the ground and followed us. By the time I had finished getting ready the army had dispatched and they were about 100 yards away from the enemy. When I flew over them with Fierro they charged along with me.


End file.
